The 'Poisonous Herbs' Prophecy
by Anna Apple
Summary: A little while after the Great Floor, two kits are born. Fennelleaf is an extremely ambitious kit while her brother, Chivewhisker, happens to be a cowardly medicine cat. The two never agree. But when Fennelleaf's ambition gets ahead of itself, trouble starts. Chivewhisker has no idea of his sister's plan of clan domination, DESTROY the clans...
1. The Allegiances

_Leader-_ Bramblestar: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Deputy-_ Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

 _Medicine cat-_ Leafpool: light brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws, amber eyes

 _Medicine cat-_ Jayfeather: light gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 _-Warriors, cats without kits-_

Cloudtail: long furred, white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur: golden-brown tom

Thornclaw: golden-brown tabby tom

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger splotches

Molewhisker: brown and cream tom

Berrynose: cream-colored tom with stumpy tail from two-leg'd trap

Spiderleg: long limbed, black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Mousewhisker: gray and white tom

Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat

Rosepetal: dark cream she-cat

Ivypool: silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Bumblestripe: pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Briarlight: dark brown she-cat with paralyzed hind-quarters and sky-colored eyes

Ambermoon: ginger she-cat

Dewnose: gray and white tom

Snowbush: fluffy, white tom

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall: light brown tom

Lilyheart: tortoiseshell she-cat with white petal like spots

Stormcloud: gray tabby tom, former kitty-pet

 _-Apprentices, kits older than 6-moons-_

Sorrelpaw: dark brown she-cat

Hollypaw: black she-cat

Fernpaw: yellow tabby tom

 _-Queens, she-cats with kits-_

Cherryfall: fluffy, ginger she-cat, _(Mother of Stormcloud's kits, Fennelkit: fluffy, brown she-kit with white tail and ears, green eyes, and Chivekit: fluffy, dark brown tom with green eyes.)_

Daisy: cream-colored she-cat from the horse-place

- _Elders, previous warriors and queens-_

Graystripe: long furred, gray tom with long stripe on back

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Purdy: pale tabby tom with graying muzzle, former loner

Millie: gray she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

 **WARNING: This may be a ONE-SHOT or I may HALF-A** it but either way, this will be a bit QUICK-PACED!**

 **This is basically if me and my bro were born as warrior cats, and to-be-fair I came up with this on the spot...**


	2. Never Again

"Hey, Fennelkit, Chivekit." A nose prodded the sleeping kit.

Fennelkit opened her eyes, blinking away sleep as a yellow tabby tom and a dark brown she-cat came into vision. She rose from her nest and shook out the moss. She stared down at her sister, still fast asleep from an exhausting game of moss-ball. Gently, she poked him with her paw.

He grumbled and looked up at her. "Hey, Fennelkit." She purred back and pointed with her nose to the apprentices in front.

Once Chivekit got a look at what she meant he jumped with curiosity. "Hello, Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw!" He greeted, excitedly.

 _'Chivekit, stop being so modest,'_ Fennelkit though, shaking slightly at her brother, _'These apprentices don't care!' The apprentices always gave them a hard time..._

The Sorrelpaw purred, "We were wondering if you wanted to play a game with us?"

Fennelkit rolled her eyes and hissed, "No thanks, I'm fine with not being humili-" "Sure!" Chivekit interrupted.

Fennelkit glanced at her brother. _'Doesn't he realize that's a bad idea. The apprentices always rouged around with us just because they could.'_

But Chivekit just flicked his tail with anticipation. Fennelkit tipped her head, _'He just wants to make friends...'_

"Fine. Knock your-self out, brother." Fennelkit complied and plopped her head in her paws, "I'll just be here if you need me."

Chivekit felt a little hurt that his sister wouldn't play but turned to the apprentices and scurried after them. The cats dipped through the entrance and continued to a small area, secluded from the rest of camp. When Fennelkit realized she was alone she drifted to sleep.

 **~~~ Chivekit ~~~**

Chivekit hurried to join the older cats. They barley ever were nice to them, since they were older and were now training with the warriors. The black pelt of Hollypaw appeared behind him. Chivekit looked from the corner of his eye, noticing how the clan was busy with patrols and work. He though about how he would one day become a warrior doing all sorts of warrior-stuff.

 _'All that seems boring...'_ He though, not realizing the apprentices were closing in on him.

"Hey Chivekit!" Hollypaw hissed and stepped on his tail. Chivekit squeaked in surprise and whipped around to see the exit blocked. Hollypaw stretched her pelt out so the only way out was unreachable. Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw approached him, their eye had a menacing touch in them.

Chivekit felt cold fear pulse through him. "W-What at you doing?" He asked, "Where's the game you wanted to play?"

"Yes, a game..." Fernpaw chimed, pawing at his muzzle. Sorrelpaw crouched and leaped onto the kit's back, crushing him under her weight. Chivekit shrieked but it was muffled by Sorrelpaw's thick fur. He struggled to breath as Sorrelpaw felt heavier than a boulder onto him. Fernpaw and Hollypaw's laughter echoed in his mind as he felt himself grow tired.

 **~~~ Fennelkit ~~~**

Fennelkit's tail gently rested on her nose as she snored. _'Being a kits great, but I can't wait to really fight another cat'_ She pondered at the though of being a warrior, 'Maybe I could even be a deputy!'

A sharp jab pierced her flank. She jolted to her paws and lolled her head to the side, catching a glimpse of a ladybug fluttering by her side. She purred and licked her side were it hurt. **It was gone now...**

The ladybug suddenly dropped in its early flight, it fell to the moss-coated floor and withered in its death. A cut-off shriek made her fur ripple. _'Chivekit...'_

She burst like lightning out of the den in search of her litter-mate. The senior warrior Cloudtail was walking side-by-side with her father Stormcloud.

"Hiya, Fennelkit-" He started but in a flash, she was gone.

Fennelkit's paw-pads began to hurt, she'd never ran faster. _'I'm out of practice...'_ She told herself, slowing down, _'I'll never be a warrior at this rate...'_

"Help!" Her brothers voice cred out in a particularly shady side of the camp. Few warriors seemed to notice her scramble into a run again towards the secluded spot. There she found a black shadow blocking her path. Hollypaw...

She staggered back as Hollypaw turned her green eyes on her.

"Well, Well... Isn't it the kitty-pet's kits oldest." Hollypaw began shooting forwards to grab her. Fennelkit stood, shocked. **She'd never heard of a Kitty-pet...**

"W-w-what's a kitty-pet?" She asked, puffing out her chest fur trying to look intimidating.

"A kitty-pet is a cat who lives with two-legs, and eats and sleeps with them." Sorrelpaw answered, standing to reveal her prisoner.

"Chivekit!" Fennelkit gasped and ran to his side, Fernpaw got into a hunting crouch as she came closer.

"Where do you think _YOU'RE_ going?" He questioned and unsheltered his claws. His claws seemed to trigger Fennelkit's as she felt the urge to tear his pelt off. _'Hate'_ steamed from her pelt, and soon it floored the noses of the surrounding cats.

 _"Ewww..."_ Hollypaw scrunched her nose at the stench. The apprentices all seemed to be distracted by the smell. Chivekit slid out from under Sorrelpaw and bounded to his sister. Fennelkit and Chivekit both got the idea quick. The two kits ran for the only exit they could see.

"No you don't!" Hollypaw hissed, standing in the way again. The kits ran into her flank and bounced back onto the grass.

Chivekit and Fennelkit lied on the ground, stunned. Fennelkit realized the apprentices wouldn't let them leave until they fought their way out. Chivekit sat up and cowered backwards. Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw snarled viciously. Chivekit ran into them and jumped forwards a tail-length.

However... Fennelkit lay stiff.

"Ohhh _look~"_ Hollypaw hovered over the limp body. "She'd scared stiff."

"She's such a coward." Sorrelpaw giggled.

"She'd total crow-food!" Fernpaw snickered.

"She'll never be a _REAL_ warrior... She's a _KITTY-PET_." Hollypaw added, making the companions laugh.

Fennelpaw's green eyes seemed lifeless and dull. Chivekit glanced at his sister and saw nothing. _'I-Is she dead?'_ He questioned. **No...**

The ground erupted in a cloud of clumped grass and dirt as silver thorns flew through the air.

Fennelkit lashed out at Hollypaw, scraping the edge of her face. The other two apprentices stood in shock. Fennelkit had taken a chunk of flesh from Hollypaw. Her face held a glare of hatred. The clump of flesh lay is a bloody pile on the floor along with a pool under Hollypaw's form. Speaking of which, Hollypaw held her face away from the group, but it was obvious there was something missing from her face.

Her head snapped back with fear as Fennelkit let out a fearsome battle-cry. Chivekit could see what she'd done. A huge chunk was missing from a spot right beside Hollypaw's right eye. Blood dripped from her whiskers and she stared the battered kit in the eyes.

Fennelkit felt a new found rage. Normally she was pretty lazy, but not now. Now that these apprentices had provoked her.

Warriors came running from the camp. Cloudtail, Poppyfrost, Ivypool, Dovewing, and Squirrelflight came bounding from camp to find the horrid scene.

Hollypaw turned-tail and ran away, Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw at her heels. Only to stop when Cloudtail, Dovewing and Poppyfrost stood in front of them.

Back with the kits, they could hear gasps and screams outside.

"They seem scared..." Chivekit mewed and sat straight. Fennelkit still stood in the same directing she'd attacked. Still calming down from her experience. Chivekit dipped his head and walked towards her. He rested his tail on her shoulder, calmingly.

 _'They attacked us. They called us weak. They called me weak...'_ Fennelkit's mind whirled. She felt her brothers tail and relaxed. _'Somecat should have been there, some cat could have helped.'_ She felt her blood-covered claws grip the ground from striking her brother, _'Maybe if I was leader I could have told the cats to back off, or called cats in to help.'_

Her growled turned into a low whimper, "I'll NEVER let any cat talk that way to me again..."

 **IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THIS MAY BE A ONE SHOT OR A HALF A**ED STORY...**

 **This is me and my bro if we were warrior cats. If you couldn't tell I'm Fennelkit and he's Chivekit. PLUS this is a little after the Great Flood thing in BrambleStar's storm :P**


	3. A Den Full Of Hate

"Tell me who is responsible for this!" BrambleStar's voice rose over the clearing.

The apprentices couldn't meet their leaders gaze. They knew what they did was wrong.

Cherryfall curled her tail around her kits. Fennelkit craned to see out the nursery. After the fight, they moved the kits back in and presented the apprentices to Bramblestar. She craved to see the look on Hollypaw's stupid face when she was put on extra elder-tick duties. A cream-coated queen entered, Daisy Fennelkit remembered, and began talking to her mother.

Quietly, Fennelkit hauled herself out of the nest and crept towards the entrance. Daisy and Cherryfall chatted like black-birds most of the time so it didn't bother her.

She peaked out of the den to see the three apprentices being scolded for their earlier actions. Things like 'we're sorry' and 'we didn't mean it' were used but Fennelkit just enjoyed the fact that she beat a warrior-in-training in a fight.

Fennelkit felt herself be lifted by her scruff and carried back towards her mother. Daisy dropped her beside her mother and paddled out of the nursery. Sending Fennelkit a last smile before disappearing. Cherryfall pulled her daughter closer and licked her fur furiously.

"Mom!" She groaned, holding out the word as her mothers tongue dragged over her back fur.

Cherryfall purred and nosed her kit, "Its not nice to take pleasure in your clan-mates suffering. Even if they did attempt to hurt you."

"I know..." Fennelkit sighed and turned to look at Chivekit, who was silently sitting by the corner of their mom's tail. She purred and trotted over to her brother, lieing down next to him.

She flicked her tail-tip on his forehead, playfully. He didn't budge. Fennelkit twitched her whiskers, thinking of ways to cheer her litter-mate up.

A dark brown she-cat dragged herself in as though she were an injured prey. Cherryfall lifted her head in surprise. Then she nodded as though understanding what she meant. Cherryfall stood, making Chivekit falter slightly upon removing her tail. She paddled towards the exit and motioned for her kits.

Fennelkit and Chivekit hurried after, stopping in front of the paralyzed warrior. Fennelkit tilted her head in confusion while Chivekit's ears dropped as he realized her dilemma.

"Fennelkit, Chivekit. This is Briarlight," Cherryfall flicked her tail in the direct of the warrior, "She is a warrior, like you sha'll become. But she has a bit of an issue."

The kits immediately knew what she meant. The she-cat bowed her head sadly but lifted up with a hopeful expression.

"Hi, yes I know I may look like an injured rabbit," Briarlight started with a drowsy laugh, "But- she paused- I hope you will understand if one of you becomes my apprentice that I may not be that mobile in your training."

Shock ran through Fennelkit. _'I don't want to be trained by a warrior who can't even walk!'_ she though, lashing her tail from side to side. Chivekit just stared. He didn't want to hurt the poor cats feelings. Briarlight smiled half-heartedly and hauled herself away from the den's entrance.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here before high-rock for a special announcement." Bramblestar's voice echoed all over the camp.

Fennelkit bounded out of the den, re-ruffling her fur again. Chivekit followed after her, curiously.

"Whats going on?" He asked her as the faced their leader. Fennelkit shrugged.

A hunting patrol had recently returned. Cloudtail and Ambermoon carried squirrels, Dewnose had a shrew, and Mousewhisker along with Fernpaw carried a thrush. Ivypool and Dovewing stopped chatting and looked up. The elders all grumbled and marched crossly out of their den. Hollypaw and Sorrelpaw slipped off the ledge they were sunning themselves under and returned along with the other clan-mates. Berrynose and Poppyfrost returned from sharing tongues and multiple cats emerged from their dens.

The kits gathered next to their mother and saw their father turn to meet their gaze. Fennelkit felt a snarl release and Chivekit bumped her with his nose to be silent.

"Do you think they are going to make Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Sorrelpaw warriors now?" Chivekit asked under his breath.

"There too young. Maybe there is news from other clans." Fennelkit whispered, fascinated by the way Bramblestar presented himself above the whole clan.

"Look at Bramblestar..." She murmured. "One day I wanna be just like him. A leader!"

"Then you have a long way to go, Fennelkit." Cherryfall purred and nudged her with her paw. Chivekit and Fennelkit exchanged a glance and looked back at high-ledge. Bramblestar's eyes were on the two brown kits.

"Even after a recent incident, we can no longer pose-pone the apprenticeship of Fennelkit and Chivekit." He stated, "Fennelkit, step forwards."

Fennelkit gazed with longing green eyes to address the clan as he did. Still in a day dream. She made her way up to the front of the clan, with a few encouraging words from her clan-mates along the way.

"Fennelkit," He began, "Your new name will be Fennelpaw. Mousewhisker, you will be her mentor. I hope you will pass on your knowledge of clan life and your skilled battle-tactics to this new apprentice."

Fennelpaw's world seemed to spin around her. She looked down from high-ledge and surged with pride. She **WOULD** be a leader. **One day...**

"Chivekit, please come forwards."

Chivekit had been dreading this. He wasn't as angelic or enthusiastic about becoming a warrior as his sister. He slowly traced Fennelpaw's steps and climbed up the huge rock. He stopped beside his sister and she moved away slightly so Bramblestar could see him clearly. He tried desperately to meet any friendly faces but he could only feel fear. _'What if I mess up? What if a clan attacks? What if the apprentices kill me?'_ He though furiously.

His blood ran cold. _'The apprentices...!'_ What if they tried to kill him.

He whimpered. All eyes were on him. He felt so small, so puny. One moth could land on him and he'd be crushed. _'As easily as Sorrelpaw had crushed me.'_ He winced.

A paw gently stroked his side. Out of the corned of his eye he could see his litter-mates constant smile, and a brown paw resting on his flank. She mouthed, _"It's ok. I'll always be here, brother."_

"Chivekit you will be known as Chivepaw. Your mentor shall be-" **_"WAIT!"_**

Bramblestar stared at Chivepaw, shocked at his outburst. The clan gasped and looked from one another. Cherryfall and Stormcloud exchanged a mutter or two before turning with worried expressions.

"Yes, Chivepaw?" Bramblestar questioned, his gaze unreadable.

"I-I.." His confidence slipped away. "I wanted to be a medicine cat."

The clan erupted in a state of muttering and questions.

"We already have enough medicine cats!" Spiderleg hissed.

"How could an apprentice ever wanna be a medicine cat?" Snowbush asked his siblings.

"You should have said before hand." Berrynose called out.

"Enough!" Bramblestar howled to the warriors, along with an amused glance from his deputy and Fennelpaw.

"If Chivepaw wishes to be a medicine cat and believes that he is not fit to be a warrior who are we to decide. We cannot force a rouge to act like a clan cat; we cannot force a kit to act like an elder; In other words we cannot make a cat do what they wouldn't want to do. Leafpool and Jayfeather will be your mentor then, Chivepaw. May StarClan light your paths, Fennelpaw and Chivepaw!"

The clan went silent and then began to chant. "Fennelpaw, Chivepaw. Fennelpaw, Chivepaw!"

Fennelpaw didn't move. She stared at her litter-mate with a blank slate. Chivepaw let warmth flood his veins again and felt happy with his decision. He turned to his sibling with a short purr. She'd given him the courage to make the decision. But her face haw horrified.

"Fennelpaw?" He asked, he figured she'd be proud of him.

No Answer. She just stared until Bramblestar nudge the apprentice down the ledge.

Fennelpaw shook her brother from her mind and paddled towards her new mentor, Mousewhisker. He had been waiting for her at the end of the ledge. He purred and touched noses with her. She purred back and gave a grateful blink.

"I promise, you'll become the best warrior you can be." Mousewhisker purred and Fennelpaw gave a brisk nod. They parted and stood side by side. Fennelpaw couldn't bare to watch her brother climb down and meet his new mentors. Leafpool was sitting outside the medicine den with warmth in her gaze while Jayfeather was facing the other direct in a stance, meaning he was ready to leave somewhere.

'He must not want to get a new apprentice.' Fennelpaw concluded, then frowned, _'I understand Jayfeather, you grumpy old badger. I would have taken him off your hands if I could. Trust me...'_

She approached the apprentices den and paused. She didn't want to meet her den-mates. Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Sorrelpaw. Sleeping with the cruelest of apprentices made her stomach lurch. She didn't want to enter, but she didn't want her brother to see her. Reluctantly she entered, not bothering with the low bramble trundles scraping her spine or the sight of her father bounding after her.

Fennelpaw looked around and so no cat inside. Feeling the knot in her belly unwind, she gathered some scattered moss into a pile and threw in a couple sticks to keep her nest together. Satisfied, she lied down for what felt like the first time in moons. He legs cramped under the thorny sticks and the moss was old and dry but she didn't care. She was so exhausted and missed her brother.

Greif washed over her and eventually sleep took her. Two shadows appeared, drenched in black in front of the retreating dusk light.

"So what are we going to do?" Sorrelpaw snarled. Obviously angry, she clawed at the ground with her unsheltered claws.

"I don't wanna have to share my den with some kitty-pet!" Fernpaw muttered with a yawn, "And its getting late."

"Lets just wait till Hollypaw exits the medicine den to come up with a plan." Sorrelpaw looked up into the sky, "But she was injured by that incompetent crow-food-"

"Stop talking about my child!" Cherryfall's voice broke their conversation, "You apprentices should be ashamed, talking so harshly about your clan-mate. You should be encouraging her, not degrading her!"

The apprentices shadows lowered to the ground and began to back away along with utterances of _'sorry.'_

The ginger warrior pushed her way into the apprentice den and continued to her kit. Fennelpaw, who until this point had been silent and half asleep, was now trying to keep herself from crying. Cherryfall crouched beside her daughter and licked her ear. Fennelpaw flicked it and sulked her shoulders more to the rocky floor. Cherryfall sounded amused and rested her muzzle on her daughters crooked head.

"Its alright, my kit. Your brother was just nervous." Her honey coated voice was muffled by something. "I'm sure all will be fine with you two in the morning."

Cherryfall dropped a bundle of moss at Fennelpaw's feet and she embarked on her way out. But she quickly turned and added, "And don't let those nasty apprentices discourage you. You truly have potential. Maybe even enough to be _**LEADER**_."

The last words restarted the fires of ambition in Fennelpaw's heart. She swelled with affection and stood up. She spread the moss her mother gave her and clumped in into her nest, along with some new sticks. She gazed fondly in the direct of her mother and new energy woke her up. It wasn't the best looking nest, but it would do for a few nights.

The sounds of her clan-mates buzzing outside like how bees would in a hive, but she just slumped down in her nest and passed out.

 **~~~ Chivepaw ~~~ _\- Forgot about this..._**

Chivepaw watched with unmoving eyes as his sister walked away from him without even a word.

"Good job, Chivepaw." A voice said from behind him. Leafpool stood in front of him as he'd stopped under high-ledge. She held her nose out but Chivepaw looked on with a worried expression. Leafpool curiously turned and smiled.

"Chivepaw, she'll be fine. She's a warrior." His mentor attempted to comfort him, but failed. He gave a grave nod and hung his head slightly. Snapping quick, he rose his head.

"The nose thing-" He had totally forgot. Leafpool rolled her eyes sarcastically and nosed him. Chivepaw felt a spark run through him after they touched. He bounced back.

"What's was that?!" He asked, wiping his nose with a paw.

"That's how we know your the chosen kit for a medicine cat." Jayfeather chimed in as he passed, he looked back a bit and waved his tail, "Well, you coming?"

Chivepaw realized he was talking to him and jumped along side him, Leafpool staying back to talk with the deputy about the choice probably.

 _'Am I really chosen.'_ He asked himself. 'Maybe StarClan told me and I just felt it. I mean, I never though about becoming a medicine cat till now but that was because.. of..." He stopped and felt his heart shatter.

"I'm a coward." He sobbed a bit to himself, but the blind medicine cat dipped his head.

"Yes, you are." Jayfeather complied a bit to Chivepaw's surprise, and discomfort, "But theses no changing, you are now training to be a medicine cat. Prepare to work you tail off morning till night, Chivepaw, because with this job, you need to be brave."

Chivepaw looked on with surprise. _**'Brave...'** _ He chanted in his brain, _'Brave, Brave, Brave...'_

Then reality hit, he turned his head to the apprentice den and his heart sank, **"Like Fennelpaw."**

 **YAY! Done...! I Had The Best Idea For This Story. Fennelpaw Is Super Ambitious And Her Brother Is A Lazy, Coward.**

Idk if anyone cares but i'll just be here making more because I love this story.


	4. The Feared Apprentice

"No, Chivepaw. That's Chervil, these are borage leaves." Leafpool explained for the seventh time, "Borage leaves are for?"

"Uhh... fever?" Chivepaw asked, shrinking to the ground. _'I think.'_ He added to himself.

Leafpool drops her smile and shakes her head. "No, its for queen's milk. Maybe we should go out for herbs later and I'll show you where they are grown."

Chivepaw winced, Leafpool never got mad but when ever she was tired with him, she'd saw to look for herbs. He nodded solemnly and turned to leave.

"Wait." She called and joined at his side. "Maybe you aren't good at herbs right now, but I bet you will succeed in the future."

Still unconvinced, Chivepaw continued outside.

The dawn was just rising. The sky was bright with pink and pale blue. A beautiful sight. The clan was bussing with activity as usual. Hollypaw, Sorrelpaw, and Fernpaw were now leaving along with their mentors, Brackenfur, Blossomfall, and Rosepetal. Chivepaw looked around for his sister.

"Hey, Chivepaw." A gray and white tom paddled up to him. "Do you know where Fennelpaw is?"

"I think she is still asleep." Chivepaw answered, knowing immediately how lazy his sister is. "She wasn't feeling good yesterday. So I gave her some poppy seeds to help her sleep."

"Poppy seeds?" Jayfeather gawked as he passed

"I-I thought poppy seeds were for-" He stopped and though. _'Poppy seeds make a cat sleepy.'_ He knew that.

"I think she needed Thyme, Chivepaw..." Mousewhisker meowed, "I remember from when I was nervous going to my first battle."

"Yes, Mousewhisker, that's correct!" Leafpool seemed impressed, she flecked Chivepaw lightly on the ear, "Maybe you can teach Chivepaw a thing or two."

Chivepaw's ears drooped and fell cold. _'Leafpool, why did you say that, now I sound like a mouse-brain.'_ He silently begged they could just go herb searching.

"Oh, calm down Chivepaw." Mousewhisker purred and puffed his chest out with pride, "I'm sure your doing fine, based on how well your mentors are handling having to share the den with even more cats. I barely seen Jayfeather so distant."

"Ya," Leafpool nodded, facing the rear on the den, "He's always gone when Chivepaw is here. He must not want to train another cat."

Chivepaw didn't listen. He knew the reason. **(Lol no.)** Jayfeather was **AVOIDING** him, on purpose. He always came up with a lame excuse to leave when ever Chivepaw entered the den. He scowled with horror when he was alone with him.

Mousewhisker twitched his whiskers with amusement and darted towards the apprentices den. Chivepaw trailed lightly behind. Mousewhisker looked back at him for a moment, confused.

"I wanted to check on Fennelpaw." He lied, he really just need his sisters comfort right now.

Mousewhisker nodded and checked the den. He disappeared for a while, then leaped out with a shocked expression.

"She's gone!" Mousewhisker reported and sniffed around for her scent. Chivepaw stepped back, shocked.

 _'Fennelpaw's never up this early.'_ He though, _'Something must be wrong.'_

He gazed across the clearing and caught sight of a brown and white figure walking into camp.

"Fennelpaw!" Mousewhisker and Chivepaw exclaimed as she entered. Fennelpaw had a large rabbit in her jaws, appearing please with her catch. The two cats bounded over to her and halted at her shoulder. Fennelpaw turned to them and held her chin higher then ears.

"You caught that?" Chivepaw asked shocked. Fennelpaw nodded. **(Ye.)**

"Wow, I'm impressed!" A dark brown tabby tom stalked over towards them. Bramblestar lifted his head to Mousewhisker. "You must be doing a fine job as mentor."

Mousewhisker's smiled dropped, "I didn't teach her that..."

The three cats exchanged a glance of shock.

"I already knew!" Fennelpaw chirped, dropping her catch on her paws, "I've been practicing on leaves ever since I was a kit!"

Bramblestar and Mousewhisker purred encouragingly while Chivepaw just stood still in major shock. Fennelpaw stared at the two senior cats with a prideful smile. Chivepaw craned to meet his sisters gaze.

 _'Please notice me, Fennelpaw. It's been such a bad day, I just need your help.'_ He begged. But was immediately foiled when Mousewhisker motioned for her to follow to training hollow. Chivepaw's whiskers dropped and he let a tear fall, sliding of his whisker to the hard stone floor. **_'Please.'_**

Suddenly, Fennelpaw stopped and turned her head, her face brightened when she saw her litter-mate. Chivepaw rose his head and noticed she was there.

"Chivepaw, are you coming to watch?" She asked, practically shaking with excitement.

Chivepaw looked from Fennelpaw to his mentor. Leafpool was trotting over, along with a twig in her jaws. He remembered she used it to catch the cobwebs.

 _'For stopping blood!'_ He shouted inwardly, feeling relief that he knew something for once.

Leafpool joined Mousewhisker and Chivepaw hurried to Fennelpaw's side. He shot her a sideways glance of gratitude. She returned it happily and the group continued through the camp entrance. Berrynose and Poppyfrost where sitting guard this morning and where ready to trade places with some other warriors. Mousewhisker nosed his litter-mate as they passed and Berrynose returned with a 'good luck.' Casting a glance towards Fennelpaw, Berrynose seemed to shiver.

Chivepaw noticed this and looked at his sister. "Why does Berrynose seem so afraid of you?" He asked.

Fennelpaw laughed and shrugged, her mood not faltering. Chivepaw still though it was strange but pushed his worries aside.

 _'Fennelpaw's smart, if something was wrong she'd know, right?'_ He was confident his sister would dealt with what ever problem was in her way, even if it was with her claws.

"Fennelpaw, stop!" Blossomfall shrieked and batted away the aggressive she-cat. Fennelpaw had pinned Fernpaw and proceeded to claw with her hind paws at his belly.

Fennelpaw fell back and jumped back to her feet. Fernpaw layed, dazed as though he died and went to StarClan.

Brackenfur and Rosepetal rushed to the yellow tabby's side. Rosepetal nudged his to his paws and searched for any serious injuries.

"Your not supposed to unshelter your claws in practice!" Brackenfur hissed, turning on her.

"But if I don't unsheltered my claws, how will I learn how to use them?" Fennelpaw asked, sarcastically.

She flecked her claws, purring with satisfaction. She glanced over at her brother and swished her tail at his. Chivepaw just stared. He didn't wanna say anything that might make any cat mad.

'I'm doing that already just for being here...' He reminded himself, then pushed it away. He smiled awkwardly.

Fennelpaw laughed out loud. 'Dork!' She though.

"She wouldn't know because she's not a **REAL** clan-cat." Sorrelpaw meowed along with Hollypaw's obnoxious 'kitty-pet purr' which sounded like a lazy rat's laugh.

Fernpaw gave a weak purr then groaned with pain. Fennelpaw twitched a whisker with amusement.

 _"Prove-it."_ She called then got to a hunting crouch. "Your all chatter, no fight."

Sorrelpaw and Hollypaw exchanged an amused glance then bared their teeth. "Try us."

Without hesitation, Fennelpaw leaped into the air and landed onto Sorrelpaw's back, grabbing the scruff in her jaws. Sorrelpaw screeched out and flailed around attempting to knock her off. Fennelpaw bit harder, drawing blood from the dark brown she-cat. Hollypaw turned and began to swipe at Fennelpaw's back. Fennelpaw noticed this and whipped around and slashed her face with unsheltered claws. She raked her face and sent the black she-cat into her mentor, who now was trying to stop this.

Sorrelpaw regained herself and bit Fennelpaw's tail. She fough back pain and struggled to turn around. Another opponent, Fernpaw, had rejoined the frenzie and pawed her muzzle, leaving small cuts below her mouth. She grabbed out with her paws and pulled Fernpaw in, holding his head under her. Using the strength she had holding the tom that tried to escape backwards gave her enough power to drag Sorrelpaw forwards. She struck with her hind claws at the unbalanced apprentice.

Sorrelpaw flew back into a birch tree and landed into bramble thickets. Fennelpaw stuck Fernpaw's head into the dirt, pressing his muzzle to the ground until Fernpaw went limp. But she wouldn't let go. **Not after what they did...**

 _"FENNELPAW, THATS ENOUGH!"_ Mousewhisker's voice echoed through the clearing. Fennelpaw raise her head to see her mentor standing directly in front of her with an unhappy expression on his face. "I'd have never expected on of my own apprentices, you of all cats, to start a fight with your own clan-mates."

Fennelpaw's eyes widened when she realized what she did. She let go of Fernpaw and hung her head. As fast as Fennelpaw let go Fernpaw bolted behind his mentor.

"I'm VERY disappointed with you, Fennelpaw." Mousewhisker hissed, making Fennelpaw wince.

Fennelpaw looked down at the blood trail beneath her paws. Yellow tufts of fur stuck between her claws and the fearful eyes of her clan-mates made her suddenly uneasy.

"Come on, Fernpaw." Rosepetal nudged the apprentice onwards, the other apprentices trailed behind. "Lets get back to camp."

Mousewhisker didn't say a word, he just beckoned Fennelpaw to follow. She did solemnly.

"Why did I do that?" She asked herself out loud. Then cold shock ran through her, _'I don't feel a thing...'_


	5. Realization of A Dedicated Warrior

"A little better this time." Dustpelt hissed impatiently as Fennelpaw entered the elder's den.

She had been put on tick duty since the training incident where she nearly killed Fernpaw. Mousewhisker was the one to request a better punishment but Bramblestar just said how she was a new apprentice.

Chivepaw joined her and hurrying to her side, carrying the moss soaked in mouse bile. He faced her and purred happily. Fennelpaw stopped and smiled meekly.

"Welcome back!" Sandstorm got to her paws and stretched, the dawn light reflected on her ginger pelt, making it seem messy and older. Fennelpaw and Chivepaw both gazed at the elder.

"Hey, Sandstorm." Chivepaw purred through the moss.

He set the moss down and began separating it into two strips. Fennelpaw just sat close by and broadly drooped her shoulders. Dustpelt went back to snored in the corner, his tail rising and falling as he breathed. A long haired gray tom, who Fennelpaw had never seen before, lied beside a pale she-cat with darker stripes. The tom blinked away sleep as Sandstorm prodded him with her paw.

"Graystripe, wake up. The apprentices are here." The ginger elder ordered, obviously annoyed.

Graystripe, the long haired tom, groaned and licked his whiskers; still blinking from sleeping. The she-cat beside him stirred. The four elders turned towards the apprentices, all with different expressions.

"Ugg, its the fox-claw and the mouse-heart." Dustpelt hissed and rested his head back on his paws. Sandstorm cast him a look then smiled at the apprentices. The two youngsters each looked surprised by what the former warrior had said.

"Lets get started shall we," Sandstorm tried to pull tension from the air like a leaf in leaf-bare, "Chivepaw will you remove this tick here?"

Chivepaw nodded and slow-walked to her flank. She pointed with her tail to a black creature that seemed lodged. He faced Fennelpaw as she batted the moss towards him. She herself walked towards the elder Graystripe, silently pleading he wasn't as rude as Dustpelt. The gray elder seemed happy as Fennelpaw approached. She couldn't help but feel appreciative that someone was happy to see her, ever if it was because of something she didn't wanna do.

"So tell me, Fennelpaw," She heard Dustpelt growling behind her, "Is your _kitty-pet_ father somehow related anyhow to Scourge?"

 _"Scourge...?"_ Fennelpaw mentally sighed, _"Stupid fur-ball!"_

"Yes...," He rolled onto his back, scratching it, "I know your father is kitty-pet, but your half clan. Maybe your like the weirdo leader from ShadowClan Raggedstar. Ever cat knows he's half clan like you. And from a kitty-pet, of all StarClan!"

Fennelpaw felt cold rage begin to stream. She did her best to ignore him, but the though of not being a full and loyal warrior. However when be said RaggedSTAR...

" _Raggedstar_ was a _half clan_ cat." Fennelpaw recalled, then turned her head, "Dustpelt, are you saying I could be leader too?"

She suppressed a purr when Dustpelt seemed caught off guard. Chivepaw and Sandstorm glanced back and broke into a fit of laughter. Graystripe's belly rumbled from his purring. His mate seemed tickled as well.

"Thanks." She concluded and finished off the last tick on Graystripe's pelt. The gray tom shook out his pelt and thanked her. She faced his mate.

"None on me, love." She lied back to reveal a clean pelt.

"No point in double checking, right?" She purred casually. Honestly she didn't what to get close to Dustpelt, but she also wanted to get to know this new elder well.

"Whoa, such dedication." Sandstorm commented.

"Very admirable..." Graystipe agreed.

"That's my sister, loyal as a warrior and smart as a whit." Chivepaw held his head high.

Fennelpaw beamed, never having this much attention from something good. She felt something new... It was _PRIDE._

She'd never felt this way before, but now she sweltered in it. She wanted more of this; Fennelpaw wanted it more then anything.

 _'Pride.'_ She kept the word in mind...

Dustpelt rolled his eyes and lied back in his nest. The apprentices finished the elders ticks and moved on to their next assignments.

 **~LATER~**

Chivepaw snuck a peak at his sisters catch. A fatty pigeon and a vole the size of him. All Chivepaw had caught was a mangy mouse that was already injured.

 _"Nice catch!"_ Sorrelpaw swerved and nudged her.

Fennelpaw glanced over at her and Hollypaw. "Nice sarcasm."

"I'm not joking, your really good at hunting." Sorrelpaw admitted and looked over at Chivepaw. "You not so much..."

"He's a medicine cat, _remember_?" Fernpaw held out his 'remember' and walked right in front of the group.

 _"Watch it..."_ Fennelpaw muttered so low only her brother could hear.

"If he's a medicine cat why is he even hunting with us, this is an assessment." Sorrelpaw questioned, circling him.

 _"Medicine cat_ apprentice _."_ He wanted to tell her off, but couldn't possibly speak. Chivepaw watched Fennelpaw continue forwards into Sorrelpaw's pelt.

Fennelpaw grazed the dark brown apprentices side. Her fur rose along her flank as she stopped. Sorrelpaw and Fennelpaw's eyes made contact.

'Narcissistic badger-bung.' Fennelpaw narrowed her eyes.

"You know, I never realized this before, but you smell exactly like mildew from crow-food." Sorrelpaw snaked.

"No way!" Fernpaw chatted from the corner, leaning away from Fennelpaw, "Mildew wouldn't ever go near her."

The apprentices snickered. The brown and white she-cat jolted her head, her claws unsheltered. They shined like lightning from whist they came from. Chivepaw nosed his sisters cheek.

"I-Its not worth it, Fennelpaw." Chivepaw attempted to drift his sisters attention from the teasing. "They don't understand how great you are."

Fennelpaw's eyes widened. 'Chivepaw never speaks around the apprentices.' she though.

Chivepaw looked better, he gave a weak smile that suddenly disappeared. She turned to meet the thorn-sharp teeth of Sorrelpaw.

"So kitty-pet, what's it like knowing you'll never be one of us." She hissed against Fennelpaw's cheek.

Fennelpaw was at her breaking point.

"B-back off, s-sorrelpaw." Chivepaw stammered, rubbing his pelt against his sisters.

She felt Chivepaw tremble as Sorrelpaw's gaze shifted to him.

"Well, Well," Hollypaw sneaked beside the dark apprentice, her jaws wide insanely, "That's the first time I heard you speak since the little incident when we were kits. I gotta say, nothings changed."

The mention of the 'Incident' made Fennelpaw flinch. She drew her lip back in a snarl. She snapped her head back at Hollypaw. Her eyes landed on the tuft of fur the black apprentice lost in the scuffle.

"Judging by the lose, you have no right to bring it up." Fennelpaw confronted. The opposing apprentices stared at Hollypaw's lost tuft and held back a purr.

"Wanna repeat that, kitty-pet." Hollypaw approached Fennelpaw half way as the two's noses connected. Sparks of fire seemed to emanate as they stared back at each other.

Chivepaw felt his heart rush. _'Its was going to happen again!'_

"That's quite enough you two!" A voice mewed as a gray-and-white figure stepped through the bushes. Mousewhisker paddled up beside his apprentice. Fennelpaw didn't bother looking up, she knew he was going to be mad.

"Chivepaw," Mousewhisker began, "Tell me what happened."

"Well first, Sorrelpaw commented on Fennelpaw's catch, then Fernpaw joked about me being a medicine cat, then they fought about Fennelpaw being half-kitty-pet and-" Chivepaw gulped.

"Half-what?!" The tone of Mousewhisker's voice sent chills through the opposing apprentices. He turned on the apprentices. "How could you make fun of your own den-mate for being something they can't control?"

His eyes blaze with fury. Fernpaw and Hollypaw huddled together in shaking balls of fur.

"Because it doesn't change what she is!" Sorrelpaw reputed, a twitch of amusement in her tail. "She shouldn't even be here if she IS half-clan."

"Well... Have you ever though about how I'M full kitty-pet." Mousewhisker mewed back. The forest went silent...

Fennelpaw stared with large green eyes. _'Full kitty-pet.'_ She was astounded. She never even knew.

"Got nothing to say..." Mousewhisker commented on the silence of the apprentices. He brushed his pelt against Fennelpaw's and purred, "lets go."

Fennelpaw looked up, amazed. Her paws shook with realization. She stalked forwards, keeping her face away from the FULL kitty-pet. Chivepaw followed along at her other side, not at all surprised.

 _'I understand now why they gave me Mousewhisker as a mentor.'_ Her world had suddenly been turned upside down. _"It's because were the same. We both have kitty-pet blood in us. We'll never be clan-cats. We just train and act like them. But I know for sure, I WILL be a real warrior. And I won't let this kitty-pet crow-food eater determine my future as a warrior.'_


End file.
